


Strawberry Fields Forever

by clownchronicles



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bottom Brian, Deaky being an angel as always, Dom Roger, Eventual Smut, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sad Brian May, Sugar Baby Brian May, Sugar Daddy Roger Taylor (Queen), Top Roger, and stressed, but roger is gonna make it all better, he’s really sad, not a whole lot though, sub brian, well sorta lmao
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:27:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25272403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clownchronicles/pseuds/clownchronicles
Summary: If you were to ask Brian May what his plans for the future were four years ago, he would’ve easily told you that he planned to go to college, get his degree, and become a successful astrophysicist. Make his parents proud. Now, at 21 and in his final year of university, he honestly had no idea what the hell he was going to do.Maybe Roger Taylor, a filthy rich business man with a high status can help him.ORThe sugar daddy AU fic that literally no one asked for but I’m giving it to you anyway.
Relationships: Brian May/Roger Taylor
Comments: 13
Kudos: 58





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> song title from the wonderful song by the Beatles and also inspired by my headcanon that Brian absolutely loves strawberries and anything that has to do with them (:

Pulling his keys out of his pocket and unlocking his door, he slowly pushed his away inside and shrugged his jacket off, hanging it up on his coat rack. As he made his way across the small flat, he quietly passed through the hallway and into his room. It was late, and he knew his roommate would already be asleep and the last thing he wanted was to wake him up. Closing his bedroom door behind him, he only managed to set his bag down and pull his pants off before practically collapsing onto his bed. 

Today had been an unbearably long and hard day and all he wanted to do was crash, sleep like he was dead until he actually was dead. He had been drowning in work, being crushed by the heavy weights of all his classes. He was in his final year of college, working to earn his bachelor’s degree and hopefully find successful work as a scientist. More specifically, in astrophysics. But the goal seemed more and more far away as the studies seemed to do nothing but grow more increasingly stressful. 

You see, if you were to ask Brian May what his plans for the future were four years ago, he would’ve easily told you that he planned to go to college, get his degree, and become a successful astrophysicist. Make his parents proud. Now, at 21 and in his final year of university, he honestly had no idea what the hell he was going to do. 

For now, he would sleep.   
  


He woke up the next morning in a slightly better mood, having gotten the chance to sleep in a few hours since he didn’t have any classes today and his shift at the music store wasn’t until later in the afternoon.

Sitting up and letting out a yawn, he stretched his arms out and sighed deeply, the muscles in his neck and lower back aching from Brian having spent hours hunched over in the campus library, studying to extreme amounts for his exams in the next few weeks. He usually went at it for about 5 or 6 hours without break before giving up, his body practically screaming for him to take a break and rest. He really should take better care of himself. 

Swinging his legs over the side of the bed, he moved to stand up and walked over to his door to leave and head to the kitchen. His footsteps were muffled by the carpet as he walked down the hallway and into the kitchen where he found his roommate and best friend, John, sitting at the table and lazily scrolling through his phone. He looked up when he noticed Brian come into the kitchen and looked up at him, giving him a soft smile. “You don’t normally sleep that long. There’s still some coffee in the pot.” 

“I’m stressed beyond belief right now, I think I deserve a few extra hours of rest.” Brian retorts as he opens up the cabinets and he grabs a coffee mug before pouring his drink to join John at the table. “What time is it?”

“Almost one. But you needed the sleep, Bri.” The brunette replies, adding the second part when he sees the furrow in the other’s eyebrows as he realizes how late he slept. Sliding a granola bar across the table and over to Brian, he murmurs a quiet “Eat.”

Brian quietly thanks the other male as he sips his coffee and takes the bar in his hands. He unwraps it and breaks it in half, offering a piece to John who simply shakes his head.

“Already had one. Do you have to work today?” 

The curly haired man nods as he chews on his small snack, taking a long sip of his drink. “Yeah.” He says once he swallows and clears his throat. “Picked up an extra shift since we’re saving to get that new TV.” 

“Ah, right. This is your second extra shift this week. Don’t work yourself too hard. I’ve got a paying job too, you know?”

“I know you do.” John was a bartender at a local restaurant near the campus and he usually brought home more of the money, as his friendly demeanor and adorable face brought him a lot of extra tips from customers. 

“I just don’t want you working too hard, you’ve already got a lot on your shoulders with all your classes. Bri, you should really go easy on yourself. You know it isn’t healthy to work yourself to death like this.”

Brian sighed. As much as he knew John was right, he hated being parented by the other, being told he was overworking himself. Like he didn’t already know that. 

“I know Deaky, but if I want to pass these classes and get my degree, I’ve gotta get these assignments done and pass these exams.” He finished up the rest of his coffee and moved to stand, taking his mug over to the sink to wash.

John simply watched him and thought about what he would say next, he didn’t want to stress his friend out even more than he already was. After a few moments of silence, he chose his next words carefully and spoke up. 

“You’re gonna do fine, Bri. You’re the smartest guy I know. You don’t have to stretch yourself thin. And besides, most of your exams and assignments aren’t even until a couple weeks.” Standing up as well, he made his way over to where Brian was standing, placing a gentle hand on his shoulder. 

“Take it easy on yourself.” He said, pressing a soft kiss to the side of Brian’s cheek and giving him a squeeze of reassurance.

“Thanks, Deaks. I’ll try and take it easier from now on.” Brian whispered, turning his head to the side and giving a small smile to his friend. 

John immediately smiled back. “That’s all I ask.” He murmured, giving one last pat to the taller male’s shoulder before pulling away. “I’ve gotta go get ready work. Think you can handle a few hours by yourself?”

“I’m not sure how I’ll manage.” Brian gave a dramatic sigh, leaning against the counter. “It hurts me a little more every time you leave. You keep me sane.” 

The other huffed out a laugh and shook his head with a wide grin on his lips. “That is my job, isn’t it?” He teases, a few giggles escaping him. 

“Go get ready for work.” Brian waved him off with a laugh and John gave a quick thumbs up before making his way back to his bedroom to get ready. 

Brian chuckled quietly to himself and closed his eyes for a moment. He had no idea what he would do without John by his side. He truly was the best mate anyone could have.   
  


Once the other man had left for work, making sure to nag Brian about making sure he ate more than just a granola bar later on, he found himself sitting on the small couch in their living room. He figured he read a book and pass some time before he had to go to work.

After about an hour or so of reading, he checked the time and saw he only had about 45 minutes before he had to be at work. Luckily, he only lived about ten minutes away from the music store he worked at, so he still had a bit of time to waste. 

He had went to his room to wash up and get dressed and spent the last few minutes going on his phone, searching for nothing in particular as he scrolled through his social medias. He wasn’t one for posting a picture every five minutes to update people about every little thing about his life. He mainly had it just to follow certain musicians he enjoyed or to laugh at a funny picture now and then. He felt like an old man at times. 

Realizing how late it was getting, he stood up and pushed his phone into his pocket. He made his way into the kitchen and grabbed a few biscuits and a bottle of water for his lunch later, wrapping the biscuits up and placing them in a brown paper bag. Once he was finished with that, he walked over to his door and grabbed his jacket, tugging it on and making sure his wallet was still inside of it.

Taking a moment to make a mental checklist to make sure he remembered everything, he nodded to himself before walking out of the door and locking it behind him.

The walk to the music store was quick and peaceful and when he arrived, he walked inside and greeted his coworker, Tim before making his way behind the register and setting up. His job was simple; help customers with finding anything they needed and then ring them up. Brian enjoyed his job. It was easy enough and he got to spend his time in a store full of different instruments and music. Almost all the customers he interacted with were friendly and they all seemed to have a good enough interest in music that he could make small conversation with them while he helped them or checked them out. He also got a pretty good salary, just as a bonus.   
  
But today was going to be a slow day, he could tell already. There wasn’t anyone in the store yet and Tim had been lazily tuning a bass guitar when Brian had walked in.

“Anyone come in today?” He asked as he walked out from behind the counter and joined his co worker over by the guitar section of the store.

The other man gave a small shrug and shook his head. “Just one. A woman and her kid. Said something about her son wanting to learn how to play guitar. She bought the red one.”

Brian nodded thoughtfully. “The one that needed really bad tuning and had the missing guitar string? Wasn’t it there to just practically be given away?”

“Yep, that one. And that’s exactly what I did, I sold it to her for pretty cheap. She said her husband could fix it up for them and so that was that.”

Humming, he gave a small shrug. “Sounds quite eventful.” He mused.

Tim cracked a smile. “How’s it been going with you, man? Didn’t you say you were studying for all those big exams?” 

“Yeah, I’ve been studying my ass off trying to make sure I’ve got everything together for when I have to take them. It’s stressing me out, to be quite honest.”

Tim set the bass guitar back on its stand, seeming satisfied with how it now sounded, and turned back to Brian. “I get that. But hey, don’t stress about it too much. I swear, those exams aren’t nearly as stressful as those assholes make them out to be.” 

Tim was a couple years older than Brian and had graduated college about two years back, which was when he first started working at the store. He had also been a music lover, like Brian, and was even in his own band. Brian couldn’t remember the name of it, but Tim swore they were gonna be big one day. Brian had faith in him and so Tim promised him front row concert tickets to all their concerts in the future. 

“Thanks, Tim. I hope you’re right, because I’m about to start pulling my hair out at this point. It’s - ” he was cut off when he heard the front door of the shop open and looked up just in time to see a man in a dark suit walk in. He watched as the man took off his sunglasses and looked around the shop before his eyes settled on the two young men sitting in the corner of the store, watching him with curious eyes. 

“You two work here?” The man called out, stepping closer to them. 

Tim and Brian moved to stand up and Tim let out a wolf whistle as his eyes studied over the mystery man’s obviously expensive suit.

“Damn. Fancy, eh?” He whispered, nudging Brian with raised brows.   
  
“Hi, welcome. Uh, yes we do work here. Do you need help with anything, sir?” Brian asked as he gave the man a once-over. He had light blond hair that seemed to have been styled in some type of mullet that he strangely pulled off extremely well. His suit, now as he was much closer in sight, was actually colored a dark blue and he was also wearing a pair of black loafers that looked like they were more expensive than Brian’s entire lifestyle. He was a few inches shorter than the curly haired male, but that didn’t come as a suprise to him as he was taller than nearly everyone he met. John was practically the tallest person he knew, having only about 2 - 3 inches on the other man.

Looking back up to meet the man’s face, he noticed that the man had been staring directly at him as their eyes immediately locked when Brian tilted his head up. He was staring at him with a slightly strange express and it made something flutter nervously inside Brian. 

“Where are your records?” The man asked, glancing back and forth between the two workers in front of him.

When Tim didn’t seem he had a plan to respond, Brian shot him a look before he turned and pointed over to another part of the store where the section of various vinyls and records sat. 

“They’re right over there. I can show them to you if y-”

“That’s alright, I think I see them. I can handle it from here, thanks.” The man said simply before walking off in the direction Brian had directed him to.

“Um - alright.” Brian blinked before glancing to Tim who simply shrugged in confusion.

“I’m just as lost as you are, mate.”   
  
Turning back around to look at the man, Brian watched as he shifted through the different records, stopping every so often to study over one he pulled out. He continued to do that for the next few moments until Brian felt creepy for watching him and he simply turned his head away. 

“You wanna go ring up Richie Rich?” Tim asked, nodding over towards the counter in the front of the store. 

“It’s what I’m being paid for, yeah?” Brian gave one last glance to the man before he made his way back over to the counter, drumming his fingers quietly over the countertop as he waited for the blond man to finish. 

He must’ve gotten lost in thought because he didn’t even notice the man walk up the counter, not until he snapped his fingers in his face to get his attention.

He quickly snapped out of it and turned towards the man, blushing softly from the slight embarrassment he felt.

“Sorry to keep you waiting. Uh, did you - did you find everything okay?” 

The man gave a short nod as he set down his vinyls on the countertop. It was a Beatles album.

 _Magical Mystery Tour_. 

“Oh, I love that album.” Brian remarked with a wide smile as he quickly scanned the album and set it back down. The man simply looked at up at him and raised a brow before dropping his eyes back down towards his album. His eyes were the most gorgeous shade of blue Brian had ever seen.

“Oh yeah? What’s your favorite song?”

He was rather surprised by the question, as he didn’t peg the other male as someone who enjoyed small talk. “Uh, Strawberry Fields Forever. That’s - I really love that one.” 

“Really, that’s my favorite too.” The man glanced up at Brian again and smirked, the brunette’s face flushing as he darted his eyes away and cleared his throat. 

“Would you like to pay with cash or a card?”

“Card.” Pulling out his wallet, he flicked through a few credit cards before finding the one he needed and pulled it out. “Here.” He murmured, passing the card along to Brian so he could swipe it.

Once everything was taken care of, the man grabbed his wrapped up vinyl and moved to head out of the store, giving a small wave to Brian who called out a soft “goodbye” in return. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> if u don’t know how to picture roger and brian in this fic, i’m basing this off of early 70s bri and mid 80s rog with about a nine - ten year age gap between the two. the timeline is a little shit but just go with it lmao

After his first encounter with the strange blond, Brian hadn’t seen him around again after that until about a week later. 

Tim was already gone, as he had to leave early for a band practice which left Brian alone to watch the store. It hadn’t been a pretty busy day, which the man was slightly glad for as he had been up late the night before, studying for an exam so he didn’t have the energy to deal with a busy crowd today. 

He had been in the back, in the small break room they had, absentmindedly strumming one of the extra guitars they had stored, when he heard the jingle of the front door open. Snapping out of his daze, he carefully set the guitar down and rushed out of the room and back towards the counter, nearly tripping over his feet as he did so. Upon seeing who it was, he stopped in his tracks and froze as he and the strange blond from a week ago made straight eye contact. Brian felt his throat go dry. 

“You just gonna stand there?” The man asked as he watched Brian stand there, gawking at him like a deer caught in bright headlights. 

“What? Uh - oh, sorry no. But um, welcome - welcome back to the store, sir.” Brian cringed again how awkward he sounded. 

The man snorted to himself and shook his head, making his way through the store. “Yeah, nice to see you again.” He called out. 

Brian nearly repeated the phrase back to him but decided against it and instead, he took his usual spot behind the counter and simply waited for the man to finish his business and check out. He could talk to him then, he supposed. 

He felt like a creep, standing there watching the other as he shuffled through the different record albums, just like he had done the first time he came to the store. He probably looked like a creep as well, watching a customer while he shopped instead of doing his job.

The man continued to search through the albums before suddenly glancing up, his head popping up in Brian’s direction as the man quickly looked away and fumbled around, trying to act like he was doing anything other than watch him like a weirdo.

After a couple of minutes (or maybe hours, Brian couldn’t tell), the man walked up to the counter, a few record albums in his clutch. He simply set them down onto the counter and pulled out his wallet, immediately pulling out his credit card.

“You know I saw you, right?” 

“I - saw what?” Brian asked nervously, hoping he wasn’t as obvious as he thought he most likely was.

“Saw you watching me.” 

Okay, so he was incredibly obvious.

Brian spluttered. “I wasn’t - Watching you? No I wasn’t, I was just - ”

The blond held up a hand to signal for him to shut up and let out a laugh, motioning towards his albums. “Just check me out, yeah?” 

_More than he already had?_

He kept the horrible and very unfunny joke to himself and simply nodded, keeping his eyes steady on the counter as he rang up the couple of records and reached out to swipe his card.

“Thanks for shopping with us.” He murmured sheepishly, handing the man his items and his card. “Again.” 

Brian was absolutely positive that he had not only embarrassed himself, but had also managed to creep the man out enough that the store had just lost a new customer. An expensive one at that. 

Which is why it came as a surprise to him when the blond flashed a grin and told him, “I didn’t mind you watching me.” 

Brian choked again and he felt his cheeks burning, his face going bright red. How the hell could he respond to something like that? Especially coming from a man like _that_?

“You’re cute when you’re flustered.” He continued, seeming to take notice just how much the words were making the younger a blushing mess. “What’s your name?” 

_Is he hitting on me?_ The thought rang through Brian’s mind as he replied with a soft, “Brian. Brian May.” 

The blond hummed in thought for a moment before nodding. “Cute. When’s your next shift?” 

He wondered to himself for a moment if he should tell the man that who’s name he didn’t even learn yet, when his next shift was. At the shop. Where he was going to be alone. Because Tim was off that day. And there would be a perfect chance to kill him without anyone knowing. 

He figured if the man killed him, at least he wouldn’t have to stress about classes anymore. He’d take his chances. 

“I’m working tomorrow from two to six.” He replied, silently praying that the man wasn’t actually planning on killing him or something.

“Two to six, alright. Maybe I’ll stop by to pick up another record.” With that, he gave Brian one last smirk before taking his bag and walking towards the front door and soon exiting the store all together, leaving Brian to just stand there and wonder what the fuck had just happened.

And he didn’t catch the man’s name.

Shit. 

By the time it dawned on Brian, it was too late. He was already gone.

Heaving out a sigh and hoping that he didn’t make a stupid decision, he leaned against the counter and rubbed his hands over his face as he replayed the conversation over in his mind.

The man had called him _cute_. He thought Brian was _cute_. 

And Brian had said nothing in return, instead he stood there and stuttered like a damn fool.

And he also gave his full name without learning the stranger’s name in return. Real smart move on his part. 

It seemed as though that maybe the entire universe wasn’t actually against him because when he noticed something out of the corner of his eye and looked down, he saw a black leather wallet laying on the counter.

There it was, the blond’s wallet sitting right there, forgotton by the man when he left the store. It probably had his driver’s license and other forms of ID in there. Forms of ID that could help Brian figure out his name.

He could look through it. 

_But that would be wrong_. The little voice rang through his head as he stared down at the wallet, contemplating what to do. He could simply look through it, find out the man’s name, and then give it back to him tomorrow. Or he could respect the man’s privacy and simply keep it behind the counter until tomorrow without looking through it at all.

It took him approximately five seconds before he chose the first option. 

Looking around the store as though he weren’t alone and he would find someone watching him, he slowly picked the wallet up and stared at it in his hands for a few moments. It felt heavy. He could only assume what abnormally large amounts of cash and credit cards were being held inside.

“Jesus, it’s not like I’m robbing him. Just open the damn wallet.” He murmured to himself, letting out a soft sigh. Finally deciding to open the wallet, he gently began to open the flaps, picking through a few credit cards in search of his driver’s license. It wasn’t as ridiculous as Brian thought, there were only a couple of credit cards and even more surprisingly, only a couple of dollar bills. Granted, they all had about €200 on them.

Eventually, he found the mystery man’s driver’s license and he pulled it out to inspect i. He quickly scanned over the license photo and let out a soft breath as he studied the picture, noticing how the man’s hair was a lot longer in the photo than it was now. It was a darker shade of blond too, almost like a sandy shade of brown. It suited him. His eyes were shining the same bright shade of blue and they seemed about 2x bigger in the photo, adding onto his obvious youth. He looked only a couple years older than Brian in that picture.

Once he managed to tear his eyes away from the photo, he looked over the small list of information about the man when his eyes finally landed on his name.

 _Roger M Taylor_.

Brian pauses for a moment and just simply stares at the name, reading over it a couple of times. He wondered what the M stood for. His eyes dropped down to the man’s birthday and he was slightly surprised to find out that they weren’t super far apart in age as he thought. 1984. Brian was born in 1993, so that would make the man about 30, if he was doing the math correctly. Deciding it was time to go ahead and put the license back, he nearly jumped out of his skin when he looked up and saw the man, or Roger, standing there right in front of him and looking at Brian as though he had just told him to go fuck himself.

“What the hell are you doing?”

Brian froze as he felt his blood freeze, his heart pounding as he stood there, trying to make any form of sound come out of his mouth. _Definitely_ _not stealing from your wallet_ , that would’ve been a thing to say in that moment. 

Roger didn’t seem to be in the mood for waiting for a response as he quickly reached out and snatched the wallet from Brian’s hold.   
  
“You tried to fucking steal from me?”

His eyes widened at that and he quickly shook his head no, trying to figure out how he was going to explain what he was doing without sounding like a creep or, like what Roger currently assumed he was, a thief. 

“You - you left your wallet here.” He stuttered out quietly. The man scoffed and rolled his eyes as though that was the dumbest thing Brian could’ve said. Off to a great start.

“And your first thought was to go through it instead of telling me?” 

“No - No! By the time I noticed it was there, you had already left. I would’ve called out after you if I had seen it sooner.” 

“Okay, so your first thought was to go through my wallet?” 

Brian shook his head again and closed his eyes for a moment, hoping the ground would just open up and swallow him whole. He didn’t know how he was going to say this without sounding like a complete psycho and he swallowed, opening his eyes and his mouth to speak.

“I - I was going through it to find out your name.”

Roger’s eyebrows shot up. 

“I’m sorry. I didn’t ask you what your name was before you left. I had meant to ask but I kind of forgot. When you left, I had noticed your wallet and assumed you had some form of ID in there, so I peeked inside. I mean, you know my name so I figured it was fair if I knew yours as well. But I swear, I didn’t steal any money or anything from you, I’m not a bastard who robs people. Maybe a creep, but not a thief. I’m really sorry. You probably think I’m some weirdo now. For what it’s worth, I think you have a really nice name.” He rambled, only taking in a breath of air once he finished, head bowed in shame. He felt his entire face burning once he stopped talking and he braced himself to be yelled at, to be called a creep by the blond. To be called all sorts of names and insults, really.

However, when none of that seemed to happen, Brian shyly look up at Roger and was shocked to see that there was no evidence of anger or disgust written on his face. In fact, his expression had softened a bit and he chuckled, lips splitting into a grin.

“You like my name, huh?” He asked, eyes shining with amusement. “That’s.. a strange reason to go through someone’s wallet, but it’s better than stealing.” 

Brian couldn’t believe what he was hearing. How was he not being shouted at right now, possibly even being punched in the face? Any normal person would lash out for what he had done. Any normal person wouldn’t believe him.

“I really wasn’t going to steal from you. And I was going to tell you and give it back when you came back tomorrow. I doubt you’d come back now, though.” He frowned slightly, the thought of possibly scaring Roger off putting an unsettling feeling in the pit of his stomach. 

Brian must’ve said something wrong because he was laughing again and this time, it was Brian who was now full of confusion and staring at the blond like he was the weirdo in this situation.

“You really think this small incident — which isn’t even an incident really — is going to scare me off? You’re crazy.”

Maybe he was crazy becuase he seriously felt like he was losing his mind, not understanding how the other was just okay with all of this. Was just okay with Brian going through his wallet.

“Yes, I really do. How are you not mad? Shouldn’t you be screaming at me, calling me a wanker?” He asked, biting his bottom lip anxiously. 

“Jesus, no. Why should I be angry? Like you said, you weren’t trying to steal from me, you didn’t have bad intentions. Besides, something tells me that you don’t have the guts to steal from anyone.” 

Brian frowned at that, was Roger calling him a coward? 

“Oh, I didn’t mean it like that. I was talking about that you seem to be a good person, is all. I think it’s cute how you were curious about me, though.” He chuckled again, giving the brunette a wink. “I personally think that this was an awful first impression. How about we start over?” 

Brian released a soft breath of relief. “Yeah, I’d like that.” 

“Good, me too. My name’s Roger. Roger Taylor.” He stuck his hand out to shake and Brian reached out as well, gently grabbing his hand in his own and shaking it. The hand in his was warm and incredibly soft, like they hadn’t been worked a day in his life. 

“Brian May. It’s nice to meet you, Roger.”   
  
“It’s nice to meet you too, Brian.” The way his name fell from Roger’s lips stirred up something inside Brian and he couldn’t hold back the small smile that formed on his lips. Roger immediately smiled back. 

“I’ve gotta get going now, work calls me.” Roger spoke as he slipped his hand out of Brian’s and into his suit pocket, along with his wallet. “Perhaps, I’ll see you tomorrow though.” 

Brian nodded his head and tried not to show how excited the thought of seeing the other man again made him. “Perhaps you will.” He replied, trying not to sound like an overexcited teenager that got the chance to hang out with that one teacher they had a huge crush on.

Roger flashed him one last smile before turning on his heel and walking towards the door. On his way out, he stopped and backed up, turning his head. 

“You looked at my driver’s license, yes?”

Brian’s cheeks flushed a soft pink at the question. “Yes.” 

“Thought so. What’d you think of the picture?” 

Brian’s eyebrows raised up at the question and he stuttered for a moment before letting out a soft reply. 

“The long hair suits you.” 

He nodded. “Mhm. See you tomorrow, Brimi.”

With that, Roger left and Brian nearly melted into a puddle right then and there from the nickname. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> psst they’re gay
> 
> also follow me on tumblr, it’s @bratzverts bc i might post about when i’ll be updating + more fic ideas ! also lemme know how ur liking the story so far ((:

**Author's Note:**

> this was originally going to be a long ass one shot but i decided i was going to do this by chapters so that way if you guys hate it , i wouldn’t have wasted all my time writing the whole thing lmao 
> 
> also i didn’t proofread this so if there’s any mistakes i’m so sorry , be sure to point them out


End file.
